Monova
Monova, located in the Alpha Centauri System, is home to the sub-human race known as Geron Lichkt ( Literally meaning the Forsaken in the ancient language). Inhabitants of this planet are referred to as Monovans. Government Officially known as the United Elemental Empire of Monova, referred to as simply the Monovan Empire. Governed by a single ruling High Council consisting of 6 democratically elected officials from each district for life-long terms, for a total of 36 High Councilors that have the power to overrule the Emperor's decisions if requested via majority vote. The Empire is not democratically elected, but is instead appointed the position from the former. If no person is appointed, the spot goes to the next of kin. There have been 6 Emperors in recorded history. Other than the homeland districts there are smaller colonies located on orbiting 2 moons and 1 planet. The moon colonies are named The Old Colonies and the New Colonies, the planet is known as Harmony 2, its colony, The Valed Colony consists of military, research, and mining personal . They are trying to bring the local population under Monovan authority in order to create a new settlement for the Empire. All communication is monitered by the Empire and is hardly referenced to by the higher government powers. It is rumored that there are actually multiple planets, as many as 16, that the government is colonizing. These are written off as rumors, yet there seems be evidence that suggests that there's more to it than that. Regions: The Shadowlands, The Stormlands, The Crownlands, The Onyx Lands, The Lands of Light, The Waterlands, and The Land of Everlasting Winter ( Uninhabited), each are controlled by their respective element ie : The Stormlands are controlled by the Wind District etc. etc. Exluding the Land of Everlasting Winter, which is located in the far south of the planet. Expeditions have been attempted, but due to the year-long inhospitable conditions all have resulted in failure. All of the regions ( exluding the Land of Everlasting Winter) are covering nearly 50,000 miles in territory and are known for their own respective leaders and geographic features. The following is a list of key geographic features of each district: The Shadowlands- The Haunted Forest, Blackwater Dam. The Crownlands- Ash Mountain, The Red Volcano. The Onyx Lands- The King's Tunnels, The Quorin Mountains. The Lands of Light- Brightwater River. The Waterlands- The Trident, King's Landing. Military: Monova is comprised of the various militaries of each district. Numbering in total of an estimated 135 Billion personal that can be all be deployed in 24 hours. Each person, upon graduation from one of the 3 acadamies located around the country, are assigned into the reserve forces of their district, but can be called into active duty at any time until the age of 50. At which time they are released from duty and may leave at any time. The use of nuclear weapons are condemned by each district. In order to ensure that none are used each district sends representives to the others once a month to inspect that the others have not. The only nuclear weapons that are allowed are those being made at the Damascus Space Station orbiting the planet. The use of biological and chemical weapons are not illegal, but are frowned down upon by the honor-bound peoples of Monova. Recreational/Professional Fighting, Monovan culture is a very war-oriented culture. Dozens of national tournaments are annually held throughout the country that include Melees, Joustings, various types of One-on-One fights, and non-combat matches such as Capture The Flag. Some events allow elemental bending, others don't. Also very prominant is the Warrior's Bloodbath, the arena created under Vulpes Inculta. Where prisoners may fight for their freedom, civilians may fight for glory and riches, or an indivual may be executed. The execution is nationally broadcast via satelite and the public may vote on the manner of the execution. There's also the Ag Ni Kai, the Monovan version of a duel.